1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for configuring a computing system to delay a system update.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include a wide array of software components that may be updated periodically. Such updates may occur automatically as new versions of software applications, operating systems, device drivers, and other components are released. Such updates, while frequently helpful in the long run, may sometimes cause problems as the computing system may not be ready for the administrative overhead associated with performing an update. For example, a computing system may not be ready for an update because the computing system is processing important jobs and the update requires a system reboot to complete the system update. Likewise, a computing system may not be ready for an update because the update alters a version of software utilized by the computing system from a version that is approved by a system administrator to a version that is not approved by the system administrator.